


pertanyaan

by kacangmetal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!Akashi, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacangmetal/pseuds/kacangmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat bosan, Seika suka mengganggu Shigehiro dengan bertanya/drabble/OgixFem!Aka</p>
            </blockquote>





	pertanyaan

"Shige- _nii_."

"Hm?"

Seika terdiam sejenak dan menatap lekat wajah Shigehiro. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menangkup pipi—yang sedikit—tirus milik Shigehiro dan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aku cantik?"

Pertanyaan pertama Seika lempar kepada Shigehiro. Sedangkan sebagai penerima pertanyaan dan pemberi jawaban, Shigehiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

' _Astaga, pertanyaan macam apa itu_.'

"Hm?"

Seika menatap Shigehiro seakan menagih jawaban, sedangkan Shigehiro melempar tatapan bingung pada Seika. Pertanyaan dari Seika adalah pertanyaan retoris, oke? Jadi, masih perlukah Shigehiro menjawabnya?

"Err," Shigehiro masih melempar tatapan bingung pada Seika. Seakan berharap Seika mampu memahaminya. "Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?"

"Ya!" dan Seika menjawabnya dengan wajah—yang sangat—antusias dan kedua bola matanya berbinar-binar. Rasanya, Shigehiro ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembil Seika. Sungguh, istrinya sangat tidak peka—dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya, ya, kau cantik. Sangat cantik."

Jawaban pun akhirnya dilayangkan oleh Shigehiro. Sedangkan Seika sebagai penerima jawaban justru mengerucutkan bibirnya—tanda-tanda akan ngambek.

"Lho, kenapa cemberut? Aku sudah menjawabnya, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu Shige- _nii_ tidak ikhlas menjawabnya."

Tuh, 'kan. Ada saja alasan Seika untuk menyalahkan Shigehiro. Tidak dijawab? Salah. Dijawab? Disangka tidak ikhlas. Shigehiro menghela napas panjang dan memeluk Seika gemas. Tadi, rasanya Shigehiro ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembil istrinya. Sekarang, Shigehiro ingin menggigitnya saking gemasnya. Serius, bagaimana cara membuat istrinya menjadi lebih peka?

"Sayangku, dengarkan. Pertanyaanmu itu retoris, oke? Rasanya, aku tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"Gombal."

_Astaga. Sabar_ , Shigehiro.

"Lalu, apakah Shige- _nii_ mencintaiku?"

Ini pertanyaan kedua, dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan retoris.

Shigehiro kembali menghela napas panjang dan mengacak-acak rambut Seika. Oke, apakah Shigehiro harus menjawab, disangka tidak ikhlas, kembali menjelaskan jika pertanyaannya adalah retoris, dan dikatakan gombal lagi?

"Oke, Sei. Ini pertanyaan kedua dan sama retorisnya dengan yang pertama. Jadi, tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sayang,"

Jawaban kedua dari Shigehiro pun akhirnya dilayangkan, plus menjelaskan jika pertanyaan Seika adalah retoris. Seika yang mendengar jawaban Shigehiro pun, kini merasa pipinya panas—yang sebenarnya wajahnya telah memerah sedari tadi, hanya Shigehiro yang tau.

"D-dasar gombal!"

Shigehiro pun tertawa puas dan mencubit gemas pipi gembil Seika

.

 

.

.

.

_Ya, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Ogiwara Seika._


End file.
